Víveme, toda una vida
by Ruedi
Summary: Colección de pequeños relatos en torno a Ken y Miyako. Pasajes de su vida, pasajes de amor. /Capítulo 4: Alejando el mar/ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shadow! (basado en palabras e imágenes del foro proyecto 1-8) Mención especial: para la hermosa SkuAg, que me inspiró en éste proyecto. ¡KenYako es amor!
1. La casa

Doy comienzo a una colección de one-shots, drabbles o cualquier cosa que termine en un s´lo capítulo, íntegramente dedicado a una de mis OTP de Digimon clásico que es el KenYako. Y, por supuesto, la idea y las ganas fueron de la hermosa SkuAg. Todos y cada uno de éstos capítulos serán dedicados a ella, así que me esforzaré para que sean buenos, así te gustan C:

 _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Víveme, toda una vida

 _Cherophobia: Miedo a la felicidad, creer que un evento negativo se derivara de ese momento de felicidad._

 **Capítulo primero:** _La casa_

—Esta es muy bonita.

—Sí…

— ¿Y ésta? Está a dos cuadras de la avenida.

—Ajá…

Ken la miró, preocupado. Estaban buscando una bonita casa dónde pasar el resto de sus días. Aún no se habían casado ni nada, pero llevaban juntos más de cinco años. Ken anhelaba verla todos los días, ver su sonrisa y sus locuras en una casa propia. Pero ella no estaba entusiasmada, es más, pudo notar que ojos castaños parecían turbados, temerosos. Hasta los notó palpitar anormalmente. Le preguntó qué le pasaba.

—Nada, nada —respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa y besándolo en la mejilla—. ¿Te gusta ésta? Es linda, sí, sí.

Era obvio que ella no estaba interesada en la misma idea que él. Ken refunfuñó, frunció el ceño y cerró el diario en la parte de inmobiliaria. Estaban en la casa de él, tumbados en la cama. Ichijouji se levantó de un sopetón y se fue.

Miyako palideció. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Claro que sí, Ken no era tonto y ella no sabía mentir. Se sentó en el borde la cama y empezaron a rodar las lágrimas como la fina lluvia de verano. Luego se incorporó y se puso a ver la ventana de su habitación. Wormmon estaba durmiendo una pequeña siesta, así que ni enterado estaba de aquélla situación.

Ken, en la cocina, puso un jarro con agua y lo calentó para preparar té. Tenía el semblante entristecido, ¿por qué ella no querría? ¿Qué le impedía vivir a su lado? ¡Si se amaban, se querían! ¡Convivir era el siguiente paso! Pasó una mano por su cabello azul, despeinándolo. Sus padres habían salido, así que no había nadie en el departamento más que ellos dos.

Ken sólo quería verla todos los días un ratito. Y ella… ¿acaso no? ¿Acaso no lo amaba y fingía quererlo? Abrió sus ojos como dos pelotas y empezaron a aguarse: no, ¡no era posible! Miyako era incapaz de decir mentiras y sabía que cada te amo, cada te quiero y cada caricia eran genuinas, ¿entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no quería…?

El hervor del agua lo sacó y apagó el fuego. Abrió la alacena y sacó tos tacitas de porcelana blanca. En ella, puso un saco de té y luego vertió el agua caliente. Qué curioso, su té era más negruzco y el de ella más rojizo… Sonrió para sus adentros.

Seguramente debía tener una razón lógica. Estaba seguro que ella lo apreciaba tanto como él.

Así que puso las tazas en una bandeja y se acercó a su habitación, donde ella seguía mirando por la ventana, Wormmon dormía y oía un leve hipar. Miyako lloraba. Él se aproximó con preocupación y le preguntó qué tenía. Al girarse al verlo, vio su cara enrojecida, sus ojos mojados y las mejillas húmedas. Se largó a llorar en su pecho, haciendo despertar al pequeño digimon de piel verde, quien se sobresaltó, pero luego al ver la escena, se quedó observando, sabiendo que no debía intervenir…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! —Dijo disculpándose—. ¡No es que no te ame, jamás pasará eso! Pero… Pero… ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

Se lo preguntó, confuso.

Ella alzó la vista para verlo.

— ¡Miedo de mí! —confesó—. ¡Miedo a que pasen cosas y no pueda arreglarlas! ¡Miedo a ser torpe si un caño se rompe, explota la llave de gas o se caiga un modular! ¿Qué hago ahí, Ken? ¡Voy a ser desastrosa! —y volvió a llorar como una niña de preescolar.

Ken sonrió. Su chica, su amatista, su luz, era una completa niña aún con veinticinco años. Le acarició el cabello y la contuvo.

—Eres una tonta —regañó, dulcemente—. Qué importa si no sabes arreglar un caño o edificar una pared, no te quiero por lo que no sepas, te quiero por lo que eres —pero ella seguía insistiendo. Seguía diciendo que era una completa inútil. Ken se puso serio—. ¿Dónde quedó al Miyako enérgica?

—No puedo ser un payaso las veinticuatro horas del día, Ken —dijo ella, encogiéndose hombros, con el semblante triste—. Yo también tengo temores.

—Pero son tonterías —dijo él, intentado animarla y le acarició la mano—. Miyako, quiero verte todos los días, quiero despertarme a tu lado…

—Pero ronco.

—No importa, quiero comer juntos todos los días…

—Pero quemo el pollo cada vez que lo hago —se lamentó.

Ken no aguantó más y la besó con pasión.

—Te amo íntegra —le dijo, acariciando sus mejillas—. No me interesan tus defectos, puedo lidiar con ellos. Yo tengo los míos y no te quejas, somos una pareja, somos dos seres que se aman, y nada me impedirá vivir contigo —la miró a los ojos con decisión. Ella contuvo las lágrimas y lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que se cayeran sobre el colchón, suavemente. La chica le dio las gracias y se disculpó por ser torpe. Ken aceptó las disculpas y le dijo que había preparado té. Miyako lo besó más pasionalmente.

— _Ejem, ejem…_

Ambos se sonrojaron y vislumbraron al pequeño digimon en forma de gusano que no los miraba, pero que se sentía incómodo. Ambos rieron y fueron por las tazas de té mientras seguían viendo casas: él quería algo sencillo y ella pretendía una casa de tres pisos… No hicieron más que sonreír.

OoOoOo

¡El primero! ¡Y antes de que termine el año! :'D Tuve la inspiración casi remotamente al leer la palabra, jaja. Espero ir mejorando a medida que los capítulos avancen. Quiero ponerle entusiasmo a éste proyecto, así que adelante, ¡porque el KenYako es puro amor!


	2. Sensaciones

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Víveme, toda una vida

 **Imagen 168:** _ojos cerrados durante beso_

 **Capítulo segundo:** _sensaciones_

Ella quería uno más. Uno más intenso, otro más suave, uno más dulce, otro más picante…

La manera de besar de él, para ella, era toda una experiencia, un viaje sideral que le hacía olvidarse del mundo por un momento.

Estaban los dos en la cama, de vacaciones en la playa, habían regresado del mar hacía unas horas y, luego de bañarse, se acostaron en la cama para leer unos libros juntos.

La idea había sido de Ken, pues a ella no le apetecía leer en vacaciones, ¡lo tenía que hacer todo el año por sus estudios y, encima, cuando se suponía que tenía que relajarse! Era el colmo, pero él la convenció de buena manera. Eran poemas, una colección de mano de Takeru Takaishi, recién estrenado.

Lo cierto es que aunque Miyako pareció aburrida en un comienzo, cuando oyó a Ken, con su voz suave, leer en voz alta, un cosquilleo alegre se arremolinó dentro de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tampoco pudo evitar verlo a los ojos.

 _Tampoco pudo evitar besarlo._

Pero era un beso de película, como ella imaginaba: ojos cerrados, brisa de mar, sabores salados y dulces… El champú de menta de Ken se perdía en el aroma de la crema de peinar con fragancia a frutilla de ella. Pronto, el beso se tornó suave, luego fue adquiriendo forma y finalizó muy pasional.

El libro de poemas quedó sobre la mesa de luz. Las ropas de ellos, en el suelo. La ventana estaba entre abierta y las cortinas blancas ondeaban con soltura.

Y ellos seguían sin abrir los ojos, sólo había sensaciones, como los poemas que no hacen falta verlos, sino sentirlos. Esos besos y caricias, en sus pieles desnudas, se sentían y se elevaban a otro plano, como las palabras de esos versos, que volaban con el viento hacia el mar.

Él no necesita ver la belleza de ella; Miyako tampoco precisaba verlo, sólo querían privar su sentido de la visión para reforzar los otros y llegar juntos al más profundo de los sentidos del amor.

Porque el amor no se ve, se siente y se vive…

OoOoO

Hoy estoy particularmente picante aunque no se nota. Hoy quería algo más subido… Pero ellos son tan mágicos y tan bellos que era imposible no hacerlo de manera especial.

Por ahí me aventure a algo más fuerte, pero sin perder la belleza de Miyako y Ken.

Espero que les guste. ¡Saludos!


	3. La cana coqueta

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Víveme, toda una vida

 **Senescente:** _que empieza a envejecer_

 **Capítulo tercero:** _la cana coqueta_

Miyako pegó el grito del día: era un domingo a las cuatro de la mañana y muchacha se había levantado para ir al baño. Ken entró corriendo, con el corazón en la boca, y le preguntó qué estaba pasando, si estaba bien, si se había lastimado y lo único que la chica tenía era algo apeas imperceptible entre sus dedos pulgar y mayor, y lo agitaba con fuerza.

De más está decir que Ichijouji poco entendió a qué se debía toda la escena: Miyako era un ser extravagante, pero ahora, ¿qué mosca le picó?

— ¡Mira, mira, mira!

Sacudía _eso_ con ímpetu.

—Quédate quieta, o no podré verlo —él extendió la mano y lo que reposó en su palma fue un _cabello largo de color blanco._

Entonces comprendió todo y se echó a reír.

Miyako infló las mejillas, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a sonrojarse mientras su pareja no paraba de saltar carcajadas a las cuatro y pico de la mañana.

— ¡No te rías, no es gracioso!

Pero Ken no paraba. Dejó el cabello blanco sobre la mesada del baño y la abrazó mientras con una de sus manos libres se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¡No puedes ser tan especial!

— ¿Especial? —Se extrañó Inoue—. ¿Es especial tener… _canas_? ¡Me estoy haciendo vieja, Ken! ¡Pronto tendré arrugas por toda la cara, no podré usar mayas ni tampoco faldas! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Y no quiero teñirme el pelo! ¡Teñirse el pelo para ocultar canas es de viejas! ¡Y yo no soy vieja!

Si Miyako no paraba de gritar todas esas cosas, Ken iba a desmayarse de la risa. Y la verdad es que estaba conteniéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Así que respiró, la estrechó más entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo.

—Si tienes canas, no me importaría verlas —la chica empezó a decir algo y él la cayó con un beso—. Si tienes arrugas, tampoco me importa —Miyako seguía despotricando y él volvió a besarla, más pasionalmente—. Y si te tiñes, cualquier color te quedaría bien, y no es porque seas vieja, eres coqueta, y me gusta que lo seas.

Y Miyako fue quien lo besó aún con más pasión.

—Tú también eres coqueto —le dijo por lo bajo. Ambos sonrieron y salieron del baño para volver a dormir entre sus sábanas de seda blanca—. Siempre vas arreglado, bien peinado, perfumado y estoy segura que vas a ser un hombre mayor precioso.

— ¿Qué es eso de hombre mayor? —ah, Miyako empezó a reír, ¿se había ofendido?

— ¿No quieres ser viejo, eh? El otro día te encontré una cana —Miyako se acomodó en la cama y se abrazó a él.

—Hagamos una cosa —propuso entre los brazos de su mujer—. Enmarcaremos nuestras canas, ¿te parece? Esa será nuestra prueba de que estamos acercándonos a la etapa que no queremos ver.

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Y cuando tengamos todo el pelo blanco, alardearemos de ello!

Ken no paró de reír. Se durmieron abrazados, soñando que ambos tenían cabellos blancos, más arrugas y, a pesar de la edad, ella lucía un precioso traje de baño y no se avergonzaba de nada, después de todo, la coquetería podía más.

Estaban orgullosos el uno del otro. Daisuke decía de vez en cuando que estaban locos. Pero eran dos locos enamorados.

OoOoOoO

XD ¿De dónde salió esto? ¡Pues de mí!No soy nada coqueta, pero cada día aparece una cana nueva en mi cuero cabelludo y a veces me la saco. No creo eso de que si te sacas una cana, crecen veinte más. Mi familia es canosa y las mujeres solemos tener canas a edad muy joven, así que ya asumí que seré una viejecita con pelo blanco y alardearé de ello.

Pero bueno, algo así pasó por mi mente, jaja. Quise ser graciosa, últimamente estoy muy comedia (¿?). Ya retomaré el drama XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Alejando el mar

¡Shadow, hermosa! Sé que ya no estamos tan activas como antes, pero no quería dejar pasar esta fecha ni yo dejar de pensar en KenYako :') No ando muy inspirada en Adventure las últimas semanas, pero encontré fuerzas y ganas de escribir esto.

Espero que te guste, con mucho cariño!

 _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Víveme, toda una vida

 **Imagen 152.** _Ancianos caminando abrazados_

 **Capítulo cuarto:** _Alejando el mar_

Se había quedado dormido como un niño. Entre sus manos, ya no tan suaves, se deslizaba un grueso libro que relataban las aventuras de algún detective famoso. No las leía por nostalgia, las leía por pura emoción: él había sido uno de los mejores detectives en la ciudad, muy respetado y también gentil.

Lo descubrió cuando salía del patio, mientras podaba unas plantas. Nunca se le habían dado bien las manualidades, así que tenía todos los dedos astillados y con algunos rasguños. No quería usar guantes, _quería ser una con la naturaleza_ , decía, y Ken se reía con soltura, sin comprender cómo a sus años seguía teniendo el mismo brillo que su magnífica juventud.

Pero Ken, a cada día que pasaba, su amabilidad sólo aparecía de a ratos. Todas las cosas que hacía sólo eran una distracción para que las aguas negras no se acercaran a él. Porque el Mar de la Oscuridad no tenía piedad ni con un pobre anciano que no tenía ya la misma fuerza de sus años más vitales. Porque esas frías y oscuras aguas se le acercaban cada noche un poco más.

Ya no estaba en edad de agitarse mucho, de ponerse nervioso, de sufrir. Miyako estaba preocupada, también.

 _¿Y si el Mar de la Oscuridad se lo llavaba? ¿Paraba su corazón y lo hundía en esas aguas?_

Lo distraía. "Cómprate esta novela", "vamos a ver esa obra de teatro", "veamos la tele juntos". Y mil cosas más.

Y cuando lo vio dormido, tan plácidamente, supo que, por una vez, sus sueños eran agradables. Fue al baño a curarse las manos, se arregló sus cabellos blancos, largos y lisos, y le gustó verse cómo era: había aceptado sus arrugas, sus canas y su cuerpo. Le había costado, claro, pero lo hizo.

—¿Ken?

Fue hacia la sala, donde su marido dormía. Sudaba y temblaba.

 _Pisó mojado._

—¡Ken!

El agua subía hacia él como una serpiente envenenada. Con fuerza, se abalanzó hacia él y lo zarandeó para despertarlo. El libro cayó y dio un estruendo. Hundió sus páginas en el agua sin fondo. Miyako gritaba desesperaba.

Por fin, sus ojos azules recobraron el brillo. Se llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Me duele un poco —sentenció con una amarga sonrisa. Ella le acarició el rostro y luego lo abrazó, intentando hacer que se tranquilizara.

Él quería soñar con prados verdes, con pompas de jabón, con mil flores de colores y una Miyako eterna que daba vueltas como un tío vivo, mientras los pétalos volaban por el firmamento celeste e iban tiñéndolo de mil colores. Su risa inundaba todo y el brillo de su vida jamás expiraba.

Lloró en sus hombros.

—Tranquilízate.

—Vamos a caminar. Te invito un helado.

—Ken, hace frío, es otoño.

—Un helado es dulce en otoño y en verano —sentenció, mirándola con dulzura—. Tú eres hermosa en invierno y en primavera.

Ella se puso a reír.

—Eso no tiene lógica.

—No importa tenerla si estoy contigo —ella lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Pensé que la loca de la relación era yo —la mujer sacó la lengua, pícara.

—Me has contagiado tu locura un poco cada día, en lo que llevamos de esta vida —él le depositó un beso en su frente.

Se cambiaron: él se puso una boina azul y un saco gris; ella una boina bordó y un saco color vino. Se tomaron de las manos y salieron a caminar sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Perdona, cada día el mar se me acerca más —dijo él en susurro mientras pasaban por las tiendas y miraban las luces de colores que iban y venían. Ella se aferró más a él.

—Lo impediré —sentenció firme—. Ningún mar te ahogará. Y si lo hace, nos ahogamos juntos —los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Si se ahogaban juntos, sabía que el otro los contendría en amor. Y si eso pasaba, no importaba la finitud de sus cuerpos materiales, sino la esencia de sus almas: darían tanto brillo a esa fría oscuridad que se elevarían a los cielos y no dejarían a ese mar atacar a nadie más.

—Te quiero, Miyako —ella se sonrojó un poco y le depositó un beso suave en la mejilla a su marido.

—Yo también, Ken.

Siguieron caminando entre luces, niños que corrían y personas que miraban con dulzura a los ancianos tan enamorados.

Había bondad, amor y pureza. No había lugar para la frialdad, la humedad y la oscuridad.

No mientras su amor exista.

OoOoO

¡Espero hayas tenido un cumpleaños hermoso, Shadow! No ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor esto, pero me quería sacar las ganas de escribir de ellos en esa etapa tan peculiar. Mejoraré, sin dudas. Confieso que el pequeño escrito de Sku "You loved swimming, I cried oceans" :') Lo amo tanto ese escrito! Sku siempre me inspira KenYakos!

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
